Das Rosenmysterium
by Miuu
Summary: Wer ist der mysteriöse Fremde, der Misty Nacht für Nacht mit Rosen beschenkt? Ash? Tracey? Oder doch jemand vollkommen anderes?


**Inhalt: **Misty bekommt Nacht für Nacht Rosen von einem heimlichen Verehrer. Aber wer ist es? Ash? Tracey? Gary? James? Oder doch jemand vollkommen anderes?

**Pairing(s): **... ich weigere mich 8D Dann ist ja der Witz weg ;)

**Für:** Cleo, einst über Abende verteilt als Gute-Nacht-Geschichte geschrieben =)

* * *

**Das Rosen-Mysterium**

Ash, Misty und Tracey waren wieder einmal unterwegs durch die Pokéwelt. Ash hatte vor einiger Zeit die Trophäe der Orange Liga gewonnen, doch wollten sie nicht sofort zurückkehren, sonder lieber noch die restlichen Orange-Inseln besichtigen. Irgendwo auf dieser Insel sollte es tatsächlich auch noch eine versteckte Arena geben. Natürlich brauchte Ash dieses Orden nicht mehr, denn er hatte ja schon die gesamte Liga hinter sich – aber ein geheimnisvoller fünfter Orden, den nur wenige Trainer besaßen, hörte sich doch recht verlockend an. So hatten sie sich also wieder auf den Weg gemacht.

„Sagt mal, wo wollen wir heute eigentlich übernachten?" Misty sah die beiden Jungen fragend an, und Ash blickte ebenso fragend zurück.

„Tja", begann Tracey, „laut dieser Karte", er wedelte mit einem riesigen Fetzen Papier herum, „müsste hier in der Nähe ein Pokémoncenter sein – ungefähr zwei Kilometer weg."

„Zwei Kilometer? Na wunderbar… Und es dämmert schon – ich hab keine Lust, diese Nacht wieder mitten im Wald verbringen zu müssen!" Sie sah sich ängstlich um. „Und wahrscheinlich gibt's hier auch noch Tausende von ekligen Krabbelviechern…" Ash grinste sie an.

„Oh ja, und die werden kommen und dich fressen!" Sie sah ihn beleidigt an. Tracey hob beschwichtigend die Hände.

„Keinen Streit, ja? Wenn wir uns beeilen, dann kommen wir noch vor Sonnenuntergang an." Er blickte kurz zum Himmel. „Und bevor es anfängt zu regnen."

Also beeilten sie sich. Am Himmel zogen bereits Wolken auf, sodass es noch um einiges dunkler wurde. Sicherlich würde es bald beginnen zu regnen, vielleicht würde es sogar ein Gewitter geben. Nun schien auch Ash von der Idee, die Nacht im Freien zu verbringen, ganz und gar nicht mehr angetan. Misty grinste innerlich ein wenig. War doch schön, mal zu sehen, dass Ash sich auch vor etwas fürchtete.

* * *

Eine halbe Stunde später saßen sie dann doch im Pokémoncenter, da Ash tatsächlich noch auf die geniale Idee gekommen war, sein Glurak zum fliegen zu benutzen. Zwar hatte der Regen früher als vermutet eingesetzt und Glurak einige Schwierigkeiten bereitet, doch letztendlich hatten sie es geschafft – wenn auch alles andere als trocken – ins Pokémoncenter von Kopiino City zu kommen.

Jedoch waren die Zimmer vollbelegt, da wohl noch einige andere Trainer Schutz vor dem Regen gesucht hatten.

Doch auch das machte den drei Freunden nicht mehr viel aus, sie begnügten sich mit ein paar Decken und dem Schlafplatz auf den Sofas, die in der großen Eingangshalle standen.

* * *

_Mitten in der Nacht huschte plötzlich ein Schatten in der Halle umher, blieb kurz stehen, um danach nur umso schneller weiterzulaufen. Kein Geräusch war zu vernehmen, als die Person sich den drei Trainern näherte, kurz stehen blieb, und dann ebenso plötzlich verschwand, wie sie gekommen war._

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen war Misty es, die als erste erwachte, doch sie öffnete die Augen nicht sofort. Das gleichmäßig eintönige Rauschen, das von draußen erklang, sagte ihr, dass es noch immer regnen musste – also keine Eile. Mit geschlossenen Augen drehte sie sich auf die rechte Seite – und stutzte kurz, als ihr ein süßlicher Geruch in die Nase stieg. Verwundert öffnete sie nun doch die Augen, konnte aber zunächst nicht viel mehr als einen roten Farbtupfer vor sich erkennen. Und als sie dann nach einigem Blinzeln endlich erkannte, um was es sich eigentlich handelte, erstarrte sie.

„Wa-wa-was, a-aber w-wieso?" Durch Mistys verwundertes Aufschreien aufgeschreckt, hoben nun auch Ash und Tracey verschlafen die Köpfe.

„Mensch Misty, was schreist du denn so?" Doch Misty entgegnete nichts, deutete nur stumm neben sich. Tracey und Ash folgten mit dem Blick der Richtung ihrer Hand. „Ja und? Das ist eine Rose… ähm, Moment mal, wie kommt die da hin?" Wütend blickte Misty zu Ash.

„DAS frage ich mich allerdings auch." Tracey grinste.

„Vielleicht war's ein heimlicher Verehrer." Misty sah ihn entsetzt an.

„Und wer bitte soll das sein?" Tracey zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Woher soll ich das wissen? Ich sagte doch, ein _heimlicher_ Verehrer." Misty seufzte genervt.

„Na großartig." Dann jedoch nahm sie die Rose vorsichtig in die Hand und lächelte zaghaft. Irgendwie gefiel ihr die Vorstellung, dass da jemand Interesse an ihr hatte, wohl doch nicht so schlecht.

Ash schaute währenddessen verwundert zu Tracey. Dieser grinste ihn an und zwinkerte ihm dann kurz zu, woraufhin auch Ash zu grinsen begann und zurückzwinkerte.

„Können wir dann bald wieder los? Ich will endlich die versteckte Arena finden!" Ash trottete nun los, um sich nach seinen Pokémon zu erkundigen. Während Tracey ihm folgte, blieb Misty auf dem Sofa sitzen und starrte noch immer in Gedanken versunken auf die rote Rose in ihrer Hand.

„Schwester Joy, sind meine Pokémon fertig?"

„Ja, ich hole sie. Warte bitte einen Moment." Ash tat wie ihm geheißen, schaute ein wenig im Raum umher und erblickte schließlich wieder Traceys grinsendes Gesicht.

„Was?"

„Ich hab's doch immer gewusst, dass ihr ineinander verknallt seid."

„Moment mal, WAS hast du gewusst?" Durch Ashs lauten Schrei aufgeschreckt schauten ein paar Leute, die bereits wach waren, zu den beiden Jungen herüber, schüttelten ärgerlich über die morgendliche Störung mit den Köpfen. Tracey aber grinste weiterhin. „Komm schon, Ash, gib doch zu, dass die Rose von dir ist!" Sie sprachen nun leiser, zum einen wollten sie die Leute nicht wieder aufregen, zum anderen musste aber auch Misty davon nichts mitbekommen.

„Von mir?" Ash konnte sich nur schwer zurückhalten, nicht sofort wieder laut loszubrüllen. „Ich dachte, sie wäre von dir!" Nun wandelte sich Traceys Grinsen zu einem verwunderten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Ja aber…du hast mir doch zugezwinkert!"

„Weil _du mir_ zugezwinkert hast!" Nun begann Tracey wieder zu grinsen und auch Ash konnte sich ein kleines Lachen nicht verkneifen.

„Dann war es wohl keiner von uns beiden. Aber wer war's dann?" Ash zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht war's ja auch ein Irrtum und die Rose war eigentlich für Enton." Nun war es an Ash, zu grinsen.

Wenig später schon brachen sie dann fest entschlossen auf. Ash fest dazu entschlossen, die geheimnisvolle fünfte Arena zu finden, Misty fest dazu entschlossen, herauszufinden, wer ihr diese Rose geschickt hatte und Tracey fest dazu entschlossen, sich diesen Spaß auf keinen Fall entgehen zu lassen.

„Und von euch war es wirklich keiner?"

„Nei-hein…", entgegnete Ash nur genervt, denn Misty hatte ihnen diese Frage in den letzten fünf Minuten mindestens ein Dutzend Mal gestellt. Beleidigt schwieg sie nun. Sie würde schon noch dahinterkommen, wer es gewagt hatte, ihr einfach eine Rose zu schicken. Obwohl – wieder blickte sie auf die Blume in ihrer Hand und atmete träumerisch den intensiven Duft ein – irgendwie süß war das ja schon. Ein heimlicher Verehrer… Sie kicherte und ihr Blick fiel auf Ash, woraufhin sich ihr Gesicht sofort wieder verfinsterte. _Ihm_ wäre so was natürlich nie eingefallen. Nein, nein… dieser geheimnisvolle jemand musste schrecklich süß sein…

Jeder in Gedanken versunken bemerkten die drei nicht, dass ihnen jemand langsam, aber stetig folgte.

* * *

Nun stellte sich die Frage, was schwieriger war: Einen geheimnisvollen Unbekannten zu finden, der Misty die Rose geschenkt hatte, und der wirklich _jeder_ Mensch auf diesem Planeten sein konnte – oder eine geheimnisvolle Pokémonarena zu finden, von der angeblich niemand wusste und bei der die Leute die drei nur für verrückt erklärten, wenn sie danach fragten.

„Sag mal, Ash, bist du dir eigentlich sicher, dass du das mit der Arena nicht nur geträumt hast?"

„Sag mal, Misty, bist du dir eigentlich sicher, dass du dir die Rose nicht selbst aufs Sofa gelegt hast?" Er grinste sie herausfordernd an, doch sie schweig beleidigt. Sicher, wie sollte ein kleiner Junge wie er so etwas auch verstehen.

Aber irgendwo da draußen wartete ein starker, junger Mann auf sie…

„Misty, geht's dir nicht gut? Du bist auf einmal so rot. Oder hast du dir bei dem Regen gestern einen Sonnenbrand geholt?" Auch Tracey ließ es sich nicht nehmen, sie ein wenig zu necken. Doch sie schmollte nur weiter. Selbst Ash schien nun zu bemerken, dass sie wohl etwas zu weit gegangen waren.

„Ach Misty, das war doch nicht ernst gemeint. Öhm, wie willst du deinen ‚Verehrer' eigentlich finden?" Sie blickte ihn kurz an und lächelte dann freudig.

„Entschuldigung angenommen."

„Hey, ich hab mich überhaupt nicht entschuldigt, ich… ach was soll's." Resignierend ließ er den Kopf hängen. Sie grinste ihn an, wurde dann jedoch wieder ernster, als sie sich seine Frage noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen ließ.

„Tja, keine Ahnung… Lasst uns erst mal in das nächste Dorf kommen, dann sehen wir weiter." Die beiden Jungen nickten nur zustimmend. Und ins nächste Dorf wollten sie sowieso. Vielleicht wussten die Menschen dort ja etwas über die mysteriöse Arena… auch wenn Ash sich nicht mehr allzu viele Hoffnungen machte, nach den Reaktionen der Leute in Kopiino City.

Doch wie hieß es so schön? Neue Stadt, neues Glück. Doch im Moment waren sie noch fern jeglicher Zivilisation, liefen irgendwo im Kopiino Wald umher. Das Kartenlesen hatten sie wiederum Tracey überlassen, schließlich waren sie beide zu sehr in Gedanken versunken, Misty sogar so sehr, dass sie tatsächlich das ein oder andere Raupy oder Hornliu übersah, das am Wegrand hockte und die drei Trainer neugierig beobachtete.

* * *

Schließlich wurde es Abend. Bis nach Barano City würden sie es auf keinen Fall schaffen, doch störte sie das heute kaum. Im Gegensatz zum gestrigen Tag war der Himmel nicht wolkenverhangen, es würde wohl nicht regen und auch nicht unbedingt kalt werden, was ein Campieren im Freien doch wesentlich erfreulicher machte.

Viel sprachen sie an diesem Abend nicht mehr. Während Tracey das Abendessen zubereitete, hingen Ash und Misty wieder ihren Problemen nach.

Wie sollte man eine Arena finden, wenn wirklich niemand von ihr wusste? Wenn gar nicht klar war, ob es sich bei dieser Arena und dem fünften Orden nicht doch nur um einen Aprilscherz gehandelt hatte?

Wie sollte man einen heimlichen Verehrer finden, wenn man wirklich nicht wusste, wer es sein könnte? Wenn gar nicht klar war, ob es sich bei diesem angeblichen Verehrer nicht doch bloß um Ash und Tracey handelte, die sich einen Scherz mit ihr erlaubt hatten?

Nachdem sie zu Abend gegessen hatten, verging nicht mehr viel Zeit, bis sie schließlich einschliefen, weiterhin von ihren Problemen im Traum verfolgt.

* * *

_Niemand bemerkte ihn, den Schatten, der durch das Lager der drei Pokémontrainer huschte. Eilig, aber leise, um bloß niemanden zu wecken. Vorsichtig beugte er sich zu einem der Schlafsäcke hinunter, wollte schon wieder aufspringen, als es ihm einfach nicht gelang, den Blick von ihr abzuwenden._

_Dann jedoch gab er sich einen Ruck und verschwand eilig im Wald._

* * *

Sie wurde das Gefühl nicht los, gerade ein Déjà-vu-Erlebnis zu erfahren, als ihr – nachdem sie sich gerade auf die andere Seite gelegt hatte – ein süßlicher Duft wie der einer Blume in die Nase stieg. Sie konnte gar nicht so schnell denken, wie sie die Augen aufriss und die rote Rose vor sich entdeckte. Verwundert nahm sie sie in die Hand, schaute sich prüfend um und musste feststellen, dass keine fünf Meter von ihr entfernt Ash und Tracey saßen und sie angrinsten.

„Morgen!", ertönte es von dem beiden im Chor.

„Rate mal, wer wieder da war!"

„Scheint ein Wiederholungstäter zu sein."

„Ha, ha. Zu witzig, Jungs." Sie hielt einen Moment inne, bevor sie weitersprach. „Und von euch war es wirklich niemand?" Die beiden schüttelten synchron den Kopf, ohne dabei das Grinsen abzulegen. Eine dermaßen verstörte Misty bekam man ja nun wirklich nicht jeden Tag zu sehen.

Doch Misty versuchte einfach, die beiden so gut wie möglich zu ignorieren. Eigentlich sollte sich ihre Laune auch wieder ein wenig bessern – denn mit der Tatsache, dass dieser ‚Verehrer' ihr eventuell auch weiterhin Rosen bringen würde, erhöhte sich die Möglichkeit, ihn auf frischer Tat zu ertappen – und so rauszufinden, wer er denn eigentlich war.

* * *

Den ganzen Vormittag wanderten sie weiter, größtenteils schweigsam, bis sie gegen Mittag schließlich Barano City erreichten.

Zwar waren ihre Pokémon von dem kampflosen Marschieren nicht wirklich geschwächt, doch suchten sie dennoch das hiesige Pokémoncenter auf. Schließlich wussten eventuell dort ja einige Menschen etwas von einer fünften Arena – oder, wo man am günstigsten Rosen kaufen konnte.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Schwester Joy", begann Ash auch sofort, als er dem Mädchen seine Pokémon übergab, „können Sie mir vielleicht sagen, wie ich zur fünften Orange Liga Arena komme?"

„Zur fünften?" Sie sah den Jungen verwundert an. „Du meinst bestimmt die vierte, nicht wahr? Also da musst du…"

„Nein, nein", unterbrach er sie, „ich meine schon die fünfte."

„Also von einer fünften Arena habe ich noch nie gehört." Ash seufzte.

„Trotzdem vielen Dank." Ash ging zu Tracey zurück, der sich ebenfalls umgehorcht hatte – und natürlich ebenfalls nichts erfahren hatte. Dann gingen sie zu Misty.

„Und?" Das Mädchen seufzte.

„Nichts. Ich hab immer noch keine Ahnung, wer es sein könnte." Ash blickte grimmig zu Misty.

„Das meinte ich auch gar nicht." Misty seufzte erneut.

„Das kann doch alles nicht alles so schwer sein…"

„Misty, was erwartest du? Dass der geheimnisvolle unbekannte dich genau jetzt anruft und dir verrät, wer er ist?" In diesem Moment ging das Telefon und Schwester Joy winkte die drei zu sich heran.

„Hier ist jemand, der euch sprechen möchte." Verwundert sahen die drei sich an, dann begannen Ash und Tracey wieder zu grinsen. Gemeinsam liefen sie rüber.

„Geh du ran, Misty."

„Genau, ist eh für dich." Misty besah die beiden mit einem grimmigen Blick und griff dann zögernd zum Hörer.

„H-hallo?"

„Misty, bist du's?"

„RO-ROCKO?" Die beiden Jungs schauten nicht erschrockener als Misty selbst, begannen dann jedoch zu kichern, während Misty immer noch entsetzt auf den Hörer blickte. „W-was gibt's denn, Rocko?" Der andere zögerte kurz.

„Ist irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung? Eigentlich wollte ich mich nur mal nach euch erkundigen. Habe gehört, dass Ash die Orange Liga gewonnen hat und wollte ihm gratulieren – tja, und seine Mutter sagte, er sei noch nicht zu Hause, sondern hier irgendwo. Und da hab ich halt auf Verdacht in jedem Pokémoncenter angerufen – und hatte Glück." Misty konnte das Grinsen ihres Gesprächspartners beinahe schon hören. Dennoch seufzte sie nun erleichtert. „Du wolltest also nur Ash sprechen, ja?"

„Eigentlich schon, ist aber auch schön, deine Stimme gehört zu haben." Misty lächelte gequält.

„Ja, mich hat's auch gefreut. Ich geb' dir dann Ash. Mach's gut!" Sie wartete gar keine Antwort mehr ab, drückte Ash bloß schnell den Hörer in die Hand und ließ sich dann auf den nächsten Stuhl fallen, erleichtert seufzend. Tracey gesellte sich zu ihr und strich ihr sanft über den Kopf.

„War's so schlimm?" Aufgebracht fuhr sie herum und starrte ihn wütend an.

„Schlimmer…" Seine streichelnde Hand bemerkte sie gar nicht.

Als Ash schließlich fertig mit dem Gespräch war, sprang sie hektisch auf und bestand darauf, sofort das Pokémoncenter zu verlassen. Ash war mehr als einverstanden, denn so langsam sah selbst er ein, dass die Bewohner der Orange Inseln ihnen wohl nicht helfen konnten – oder wollten, was natürlich auch noch eine Möglichkeit war.

Nun blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig, als sich alleine zu helfen – sowohl bei der Suche nach der Arena, als auch bei dem Auffinden von Mistys Verehrer.

Vielleicht hätten sie Drake doch weiter ausfragen sollen, nachdem Ash ihn besiegt hatte, anstatt sich einfach mit dem Hinweis, dass es eine weitere Arena gab, zufrieden zu geben. Wo war diese verdammte Arena denn bloß? Stand da auch ganz groß das Wort ‚Arena' dran oder mussten sie erst zum nächstbesten Bäcker gehen, um dann festzustellen, dass es sich eigentlich um eine Arena handelte? Unter diesen Umständen konnten sie die Suche ja gleich aufgeben, sie würden die Arena eh nicht finden.

In Gedanken versunken liefen die drei durch die Stadt, als sie plötzlich an einem Blumenladen vorbei kamen, der Misty sofort dazu zwang, anzuhalten und durchs Schaufenster zu sehen.

„Misty, meinst du denn, dass er genau jetzt und hier seine - äh, _deine_ Rosen besorgt?"

„Genau, meinst du, dass es solche Zufälle gibt?"

„Ich erinnere nur an die Sache mit dem Telefon…" Bei diesen Worten begannen die beiden Jungen wieder zu grinsen, sagten dann aber nichts mehr. Eine Weile war es still, bis Misty plötzlich hektisch nach Ashs Hand fasste, ihn zu sich heran zog und sein Gesicht gegen die Schaufensterscheibe presste. „Sag mir, dass der, der da gerade den Strauß Rosen kauft, nicht der ist, für den ich ihn halte!" Ash tat erst mal einen Schritt zurück, rieb sich seine schmerzende Nase und sah dann durch die Glasscheibe nach innen.

„Tja, kommt darauf an." Er musterte den Jungen mit den braunen Haaren noch einmal genau. „Wenn du den da drinnen für Gary hältst, dann hast du vermutlich Recht, denn… GARY?" Entsetzt drehte der Junge sich sofort wieder um und blickte erneut durch das Fenster. Kein Zweifel, das dort war Gary Eich. „A-aber wieso… w-was macht er überhaupt hier und wa-warum…?"

„Reg dich ab, Ash, wenn hier jemand durchdrehen müsste, dann doch wohl ich." Sie überlegte kurz. „Obwohl Gary natürlich irgendwie schon ziemlich süß ist."

„Du findest ihn also süß, ja?", kam es grummelnd von Ash.

„Was dagegen?"

„Ich doch nicht." Beleidigt wandte er sich ab.

„Übrigens verlässt das Objekt eures Streites soeben das Geschäft." Hastig wandten die beiden sich wiederum um, nun den Blick fest auf den Ausgang des Ladens fixiert, aus dem jeden Augenblick Gary mit einem Strauß Rosen treten musste. Was er dann schließlich auch tat.

„Gary?", fragte Ash noch einmal zögernd nach, so als hoffte er, dass es sich vielleicht doch nur um einen bisher verschollenen Zwillingsbruder seines Rivalen handeln könnte.

„Ja?" Gary blickte in ihre Richtung. „Oh, ihr seid's." Er setzte sein übliches Grinsen auf. „Wir haben uns ja schon eine Ewigkeit nicht mehr gesehen – dachte schon, du hast das Pokémontrainieren aufgegeben." Er zwinkerte in Ashs Richtung, doch dieser reagierte nicht, erwähnte nicht einmal seinen Sieg in der Liga. „Ähm, was ist?", fragte Gary schließlich ein wenig verunsichert, als Ash, Misty und Tracey nichts entgegneten, ihn nur stumm anstarrten.

„Gary", begann Ash schließlich, „was ist das da?" Er deutete auf den Strauß Rosen. Gary folgte seinem Blick und fing dann an zu schmunzeln.

„Ach deshalb seid ihr so verstört – neugierig seid ihr wohl gar nicht." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber was soll's. Das da", er deutete auf die Blumen, „ist ein Strauß Rosen." Misty und Ash starrten ihn böse an, während Tracey nur ein wenig abseits stand und sich das Lachen verkneifen musste. Auch Gary grinste bloß.

„_Das_ wussten wir – für wen sind die Blumen, Gary?" Er schaute Misty und Ash belustigt an, wie sie so vor ihm standen, vollkommen fertig und wahrscheinlich jeden Moment dazu bereit, auf ihn loszugehen.

„Ach _das_ wolltet ihr wissen." Betont ruhig zuckte er noch einmal mit den Schultern. „Tja, das – geht euch überhaupt nichts an." Ein noch breiteres Grinsen als zuvor machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit.

„GARY!" In die anfängliche Wut der beiden mischte sich jetzt fast schon eine Art Verzweiflung mit hinein. Gary schüttelte bloß belustigt den Kopf. Ash und Misty waren doch sonst nicht so komisch.

„Also euch soll nun einer verstehen. Aber bitte – damit ihr heute Nacht ruhig schlafen könnt." Er zwinkerte den beiden zu. „Die Blumen sollte ich für einen Freund besorgen – und der will sie einem Mädchen schenken."

„Einem Mädchen?" Gary schüttelte erneut verwundert mit dem Kopf.

„Blumen schenkt man meistens einem Mädchen, oder etwa nicht?" Ash nickte zaghaft.

„Kennen wir dieses Mädchen?", hakte Misty weiter nach. Gary dachte einen Augenblick nach, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf.

„Ich denke nicht."

„Und sagst du auch die Wahrheit?"

„Also ich wüsste nicht, warum ich euch anlügen sollte. Was ist denn los mit euch, dass euch ein Strauß Rosen dermaßen in Aufregung versetzt?"

„Ein heimlicher Verehrer", kam es von Tracey, was ihm sofort einen strafenden Blick von Ash und Misty einbrachte. Gary sah ihn zunächst nur verwundert an, nickte dann aber grinsend.

„Ah, ich verstehe. Misty will unbedingt herausfinden, wer es war und Ash hat Angst, dass ihm jemand seine Freundin ausspannen könnte."

„So – ist – das – überhaupt – nicht!" Die zwei besahen sowohl Tracey als auch Gary mit einem finsteren Blick, doch die beiden störte das überhaupt nicht.

„Na ja, also ich war es nicht. Da müsst ihr euch jemand anderen suchen." Er zwinkerte ihnen noch einmal zu. „So, ich muss dann aber wieder. Macht's gut!" Und damit verschwand er, den Strauß mit den Rosen noch einen Moment demonstrativ hin- und herschwenkend.

„So ein… so ein…"

„Reg' dich ab, Ash. Er ist weg." Misty seufzte. Nun war sie also genauso schlau wie zuvor.

„Ach so ein Mist!" Misty sah Ash fragend an.

„Ich hätte ihn nach der Arena fragen sollen. Vielleicht hätte er etwas gewusst."

„Und er hätte es dir natürlich bestimmt auch gesagt…"

„Einen Versuch wär's wert gewesen…"

Nachdem sie noch ein wenig durch die Stadt gelaufen waren, weder über die Arena noch über den heimlichen Rosenkavalier etwas herausgefunden hatten, kehrten sie zum Pokémoncenter zurück.

Gleich beim Eintreten kam ihnen Schwester Joy entgegen.

„Entschuldige bitte, bist du Misty?"

„Ähm, ja, wieso?"

„Da hat jemand etwas für dich abgegeben, kommst du mal bitte mit?" Misty schluckte kurz, folgte ihr dann schweigend. Joy trat hinter die Theke, bückte sich kurz und erschien dann mit einem riesigen Strauß wunderschönster Rosen wieder. Misty schien kurz davor zu sein, ohnmächtig zu werden, aber sie konnte sich gerade noch auf den Beinen halten. Auch Ash und Tracey schienen nicht wirklich glauben zu wollen, was sie sahen.

„A-aber, Gary hat doch gesagt…", stammelte Misty und der Schrecken stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Schwester Joy, wann wurde der Strauß abgegeben?"

„Das muss so vor ungefähr einer Stunde gewesen sein." Tracey sah auf seine Uhr.

„Zu der Zeit waren wir aber genau mit Gary und dem Strauß zusammen – er kann es nicht gewesen sein."

„Tja, bloß wer war's dann?" Fragend sah Ash die anderen beiden an.

„Schwester Joy, wie hat derjenige denn ausgesehen, der den Strauß abgegeben hat?" Die Schwester zuckte bedauernd mit den Schultern.

„Tut mir leid, das weiß ich leider nicht. Ich war hinten bei den Pokémon, und als ich wiederkam, lag der Strauß da. Mit dem Zettel." Sie deutete auf ein kleines Stück geknicktes Papier, das an den Rosen baumelte und das Misty jetzt in die Hand nahm. Sorgsam faltete sie es auseinander und las.

„Für Misty. In Liebe, ein Verehrer." Das Mädchen errötete leicht.

„Tja, da hast du's also schwarz auf – ", Tracey sah sich den Zettel kurz an, „Ich meine blau auf weiß – ein heimlicher Verehrer." Während Misty noch ganz gebannt auf den Zettel starrte, wandte Schwester Joy sich nun Ash zu.

„Sag mal, hast du nicht vorhin nach einer fünften Arena gefragt?" Ash nickte eifrig.

„Wissen Sie inzwischen etwas darüber?"

„Nun ja, ich habe eine alte Karte gefunden, auf der eine fünfte Arena vermerkt ist. Aber da die Karte so alt ist, haben immer alle gedacht, die Arena gäbe es schon längst nicht mehr." Ash wurde immer ungeduldiger.

„Darf ich dir Karte mal sehen?"

„Sicher." Sie holte ein recht alt aussehendes Stück Papier hervor, vollkommen vergilbt und an den Rändern schon ein wenig ausgefranst. Sofort krallte Ash sie sich und einen Moment lang musste man befürchten, die Karte würde bei der ruppigen Behandlung zu Staub zerfallen, doch für ihr Alter hielt sie sich recht gut und hielt den aufgeregten Händen des Jungen krampfhaft statt.

Tatsächlich glichen die Zeichnungen auf der Karte aber wirklich eher denen eines alten Märchenbuches, oder erinnerten zumindest stark an Kartenzeichnungen aus alten Filmen. Ash besah sich die Karte einen wenig skeptisch, doch es war bis jetzt der einzige Hinweis den er hatte. Und schließlich hatte noch niemand die Arena gefunden, niemand dieser Karte glauben geschenkt – warum sollte er es nicht einfach versuchen.

„Du kannst sie gern behalten, wenn du möchtest", erklärte Schwester Joy lächelnd, als ihr auffiel, wie vertieft der Junge in das Stück Papier war.

„Vielen Dank."

* * *

Wenig später saßen sie zu dritt über die Karte gebeugt, mühsam versuchend, zu entschlüsseln, was auf ihr zu sehen war. Ash schien dafür kein großes Talent zu haben – wie er die Karte auch drehte und wendete, für ihn blieb sie noch so rätselhaft. Schließlich gab er sie an Tracey weiter, der doch schon einiges mehr damit anfangen konnte.

„Also das dort sieht mir nach einem Wald aus." Er deutete auf eine große Fläche der Karte, die über und über mit verschieden gekritzelten Strichen übersäht war, die man mit viel Fantasie wohl wirklich für so etwas wie Bäume halten konnte. „Und das dort", sagte er, den Finger auf einen anderen Punkt der Karte legend, „ist wohl ein Pokémoncenter." Die beiden anderen nickten zustimmend. Natürlich hatte die Karte auch eine Legende, doch war die Schrift an einigen Stellen schon so verblasst, dass man kaum noch etwas erkennen konnte. Noch ein weiteres ‚Haus' entdeckten sie auf der Karte, das dem ersten bis auf den dünsten Pinselstrich glich – wahrscheinlich ebenfalls ein Center. Und noch ein weiteres Gebäude, das sich aber von den beiden anderen unterschied.

„Das soll dann wohl die Arena sein." Wie um alles in der Welt hatte Schwester Joy das einfach so erkennen können?

„Schon möglich." Ash seufzte.

„Dann wissen wir immerhin schon mal, dass die Arena mitten im Wald steht und das rund herum zwei", er warf noch einen Blick auf die Karte und entdeckte ein weiteres Pokémoncenter, „nein, vermutlich drei Städte sind. Müssten wir ja nur noch herausfinden, wo das alles sich eigentlich befindet."

„Was aber ohne einen einzigen Städtenamen recht schwierig werden könnte", wie Misty leicht deprimiert feststellte. Es war nicht unbedingt die Tatsache, dass sie die Arena vielleicht nie finden würden – viel mehr Kummer bereitete ihr die Tatsache, dass sie noch immer nicht wusste, wer sich hinter der Geschichte mit den Rosen verbarg.

„Da steht ja was geschrieben, aber", Ash getraute sich inzwischen nicht einmal, den Staub von der Karte zu wischen, aus Angst, die Buchstaben würden gleich mit verschwinden.

„Tja…" Auch Tracey wusste nicht weiter. Misty wandte sich genervt ab.

„Und warum nehmt ihr nicht einfach eine Karte von heute und schaut nach, wo das da sein könnte?" Die beiden Jungs schauten sich verwundert an. Warum waren sie eigentlich noch nicht selbst auf diese Idee gekommen? Hastig begann Ash damit, in seinem Rucksack nach seiner Karte zu wühlen, bis er schließlich schon in Tränen ausbrechen wollte, weil er sie einfach nicht fand, als ihm plötzlich wieder einfiel, dass Tracey die Karte ja zur Zeit mit sich rumschleppte – dieser hielt sie mittlerweile schon in der Hand und studierte sie eifrig. Auch Ash und Misty warfen nun einen Blick drauf.

„Tja", begann Tracey nach einer Weile wieder, „zumindest hat dieser Teil der Karte doch recht viel Ähnlichkeit mit dem, was wir bis jetzt erkennen konnten." Er deutete auf zwei Pokémoncenter, umgeben von einem Wald, und auf ein drittes Center, etwas weiter weg gelegen. „Nur, dass hier auf der Karte nur Wald ist – keine Arena."

„Und wenn es die Arena nun gar nicht mehr gibt?", maulte Ash.

„Einen Versuch wäre es aber wert – oder willst du den fünften Orden nicht mehr?" Er blickte Ash herausfordernd an.

„Doch, natürlich."

„Also wenn ihr da wirklich hinwollt, solltet ihr mal lieber schauen, wo das eigentlich ist." Ash und Tracey nickten verlegen. Das hätten sie allerdings schon mal tun können. Schnell suchten sie sich den Namen der Städte, die auf der Karte, vermutlich sogar auf beiden Karten, zu sehen waren – und erstarrten.

„Was ist los?", fragte Misty schließlich, der die verwunderten Gesichter der beiden natürlich nicht entgangen waren.

„Misty, siehst du, was da steht?" Misty besah sich die Karte und las den Namen der Stadt, die der Arena am nächsten – was immer noch weit weg genug war – war.

„Ainokotobano City. Ja und?"

„Und nun lies mal das hier." Tracey deutete auf einen anderen Städtenamen. Und auch Mistys Augen weiteten sich, als sie den Namen der Stadt las.

„Barano City…"

„Genau der Ort, an dem wir zu Zeit sind." Tracey schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und beugte sich dann wieder über die Karte. „Seht ihr, dort. Dort ist die Route von Barano City nach Ainokotobano City – sie führt weit am Ainokotobano Wald vorbei, der Wald hat kaum Pokémon, wie hier steht und er ist nicht als sehenswert markiert – vollkommen klar, dass dort niemand hingeht."

„Und niemand die Arena entdeckt, die dort einsam und allein rum steht und nur darauf wartet, mir, Ash Ketchum, meinen fünften Orden zu liefern!" Ash grinste in freudiger Erwartung.

„Vorsicht, Tracey, er wird schon wieder größenwahnsinnig."

„Aber so ganz unrecht hat er nicht. Schließlich waren wir noch nie so kurz davor."

„Also worauf warten wir noch, auf geht's!" Schon stürmte Ash voran, Misty und Tracey – zwangsläufig mitstürmend – hinterher.

* * *

Es war wirklich kein Wunder, dass Pokémontrainer und Wanderer diesen Wald mieden – es lohnte sich einfach nicht, hier herumzulaufen. Niemals hätten die drei geglaubt, dass es einen Wald geben konnte, in dem wirklich kein einziges Pokémon umher lief. Kein Laut war zu vernehmen, alles war ungewöhnlich still.

„Jetzt gibt's Ärger!" Genervt seufzten die drei auf.

„Und es kommt noch härter!" Team Rocket würde ihnen wohl überallhin folgen.

„Wir wollen über die Erde regieren!" Aber immerhin war es nicht mehr ganz so still in diesem merkwürdigen Wald.

„Und unseren eigenen Staat kreieren – sagt mal, hört ihr uns überhaupt zu?" Jessie, James und das Katzenpokémon waren nun hinter einem Busch hervorgekommen und sahen die drei fragend an. Beschwichtigend hob Ash die Hände.

„Sicher, sicher. Liebe und Wahrheit verurteilt ihr, mehr und mehr macht, das wollt ihr." Jessie lächelte selbstbewusst.

„Genau so ist es! Jessie!"

„Und James!" Er zückte seine Rose.

„Team Rocket, so schnell…"

„Sag mal James", begann Misty plötzlich nachdenklich, was ihr sofort einen verärgerten Blick von Jessie einbrachte.

„Wirst du mich wohl nicht unterbrechen! Was fällt dir eigentlich ein, du…" Doch Misty ließ sich gar nicht weiter stören.

„Warum hast du eigentlich immer eine Rose bei dir? Was machst du damit?" Während Team Rocket Misty nur verwundert ansah, konnten Tracey und Ash nicht wirklich glauben, was Misty soeben gefragt hatte.

„Misty, du glaubst doch nicht etwa, dass er…" Ash sah sie fragend an.

„Ich hab sowieso keine Ahnung mehr, was ich glauben soll – also muss jeder in Betracht gezogen werden. Und es ist ja wohl nicht normal, dass jemand immer mit einer Rose durch die Welt rennt."

„Ähm, Misty", begann Ash flüsternd, „und ich wette, ihn findest du auch süß, was?" Er konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„So ein Schwachsinn! Was soll ich an so einem schon finden?", fuhr sie ihn an.

„Du findest ja sogar Gary süß!"

„Na sicher, weil er das ja auch ist, oder siehst du das anders?"

„Ähm, entschuldigt mal bitte", versuchte Jessie die beiden zu unterbrechen.

„RUHE!", schrieen die beiden kurz, dann stritten sie unbeirrt weiter. Leicht verlegen wandte sich Jessie nun an Tracey.

„Ähm, um was geht es eigentlich?" Tracey zuckte nur kurz mit den Schultern.

„Ach, eigentlich ist weiter nichts – bis auf, dass Misty einen heimlichen Verehrer hat und jetzt wohl annimmt, dass es James sein könnte." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Also alles vollkommen belanglose Dinge." Jessie sah ihn sprachlos an und auch James bekam kein Wort mehr heraus, war knallrot geworden.

„Also?" Misty ließ nicht locker. Auch Jessie schien nun misstrauisch zu werden.

„Ja, irgendwie hat die Kleine recht – warum hast du andauernd eine Rose dabei?"

„Ähm, ich mag Rosen einfach", gab James verlegen von sich. „Sie sind halt mein Erkennungszeichen – ist das verboten?"

„Das nicht, aber…" Die beiden Mädchen sahen ihn skeptisch an. „Warst du's?", fragten sie dann fast gleichzeitig.

„ICH? So ein Quatsch!" Prüfend sah er Misty an. „Warum überhaupt ich? Du überprüfst doch wohl nicht jeden, der gerade eine Rose mit sich herumschleppt, oder?" Misty kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf.

„Na ja, also eigentlich…" Ash und Tracey grinsten.

„Doch, genau das tut sie." Misty musste sich sehr beherrschen, um die beiden nicht sofort zu erschlagen –dafür hatte sie ja auch später noch Zeit, und die Leichen würde sie nur schwer aus dem Wald entfernen können, allerdings – hier würde die beiden auch niemand finden. Misty grinste zunächst, verwarf den Gedanken dann aber schnell wieder. Vielleicht brauchte sie die beiden ja irgendwann noch mal – und Tracey war ja nicht so schlimm.

Dann standen die fünf ein wenig verwirrt in der Gegend herum und schwiegen zunächst, bis James schließlich Jessie vorsichtig antippte und ihr zuflüsterte:

„Ähm, wollten wir nicht eigentlich das Pikachu von den Knirpsen klauen?" Jessie sah ihn einen Moment lang verwundert an, als begreife sie nicht so recht, was er von ihr wollte, schien dann seine Worte aber zu verstehen und nickte langsam.

„Genau. Also, Knirps, rück dein Pikachu raus!" Nun blickte Ash so verwundert wie Jessie eben zuvor, doch dann begriff auch er.

„Kommt ja gar nicht in Frage!" Er grinste kurz. „Erst Rosen an Misty schicken und dann…" James begann zu jammern.

„Ich war es nicht – so glaubt mir doch!"

„Hör auf zu jammern und schnapp dir lieber Pikachu!", schrie Mauzi.

„Oh nein, daraus wird nichts! Pikachu, Donnerschock!"

„Pika! Chuuuuuuuuu!" Die kleine Maus setzte die mächtige Attacke ein und grillte Team Rocket recht heftig, sodass sie gleich – in einem hohen Bogen – am Horizont verschwanden.

„Das war mal wieder ein Schuss in den Ofen!" *Pling*

„So, die wären wir erst mal wieder los. Also auf zur fünften Arena! Der Meistertrainer Ash Ketchum hat einen Kampf zu gewinnen! Auf geht's!"

* * *

Doch wie sich herausstellte, waren auch Meistertrainer in der Lage, sich in einem großen und unübersichtlichen Wald zu verlaufen. Schon eine kurze Zeit später war von Ashs ursprünglichem Eifer nichts mehr zu spüren.

„Ich will zur Arena! Ich will den Leiter herausfordern! Ich will den Orden! Ich will was zu essen!"

„Kannst du nicht für 'ne Weile mal mit dem Jammern aufhören?" Misty wandte sich genervt ab. „Was hast du denn erwartet? Dass du mal eben in den Wald gehst und spontan den richtigen Weg zur Arena findest?" Ash sah sie erstaunt an.

„Ach, etwa nicht?" Das Mädchen schlug sich die Hand an den Kopf. Vielleicht hätte sie ihn vorhin doch…

„Also entweder haben wir uns total verirrt und sind in der Wüste gelandet, weil das da vorne eine Luftspiegelung ist – oder da vorne steht wirklich ein Haus." Überrascht sahen Ash und Misty auf und schauten in die Richtung, in die Tracey deutete.

Ashs Augen weiteten sich zunächst ungläubig, dann jedoch machte sich ein leicht irres Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht breit, das Misty dann doch ein wenig beängstigte.

„Da – ist – die – Arena… JIPPIE!" Freudestrahlend und laut schreiend übersprang er ein paar im Weg liegende Steine, bis er endlich vor dem kleinen Haus stand.

„SEHT IHR DAS? SEHT IHR, WAS DA STEHT?" Glücklich sah er Tracey und Misty an, die jedoch erst einmal versuchten, ihre Ohren vor der Lautstärke zu retten. „DA!" Er deute auf das Haus, auf das unverkennbar das Wort ‚Arena' gepinselt war. „SEHT IHR DAS?"

„Mensch, Ash, jetzt hör doch endlich auf, so zu schreien!", fuhr Misty ihn an und schrie dabei keinesfalls leiser. „Wir sind ja nicht blind, wir können lesen, dass das die Arena ist. Also freu dich von mir aus, ABER SCHREI NICHT SO!" Nun war Misty kurz vorm kochen.

„Misty, beruhige dich, ja?", versuchte Tracey den Streit zu schlichten. Ash sagte vorerst lieber nichts mehr, stapfte nur auf die Arena zu. Die Arena, in der er den fünften Orden gewinnen würde. Vorsichtig berührte er das Mauerwerk, da er sich immer noch nicht sicher war, ob diese Arena wirklich existierte. Doch als seine Hand auf Widerstoß traf, legten sich alle Sorgen und er war munter wie zu vor.

„Auf geht's!" Schon lief er auf die Tür zu, wollte sie gerade öffnen – als sie bereits geöffnet wurde, und zwar nach außen. So bekam Ash ab, was er abbekommen musste – nämlich eine Tür mitten ins Gesicht.

„Oje, tut mir leid, das wollte ich nicht. Ähm… Ash?" Der Angesprochene rieb sich seinen schmerzenden Kopf, um dann aufzusehen und zu erfahren, wer ihm das eingebrockt hatte.

„Richie?" Auch Misty konnte es kaum glauben, als sie tatsächlich Richie vor sich sah, Richie, den sie und Ash – damals noch zusammen mit Rocko – bei der Pokémonliga kennen gelernt hatten – und gegen den Ash so kläglich verloren hatte.

„So eine Überraschung, dass ich euch hier wieder treffe." Er klang ein wenig erschrocken, fast so, als wäre ihm diese Begegnung unangenehm, aber vielleicht bildeten sie sich das auch nur ein. Ash lächelte nun, hatte den Schmerz an seiner Stirn bereits vergessen.

„Dass wir uns wirklich noch mal wieder sehen… öhm, aber was machst du eigentlich hier?" Ash sah ihn fragend an.

„Ash, was wird man in einer Arena wohl machen?" Ungläubig sah Ash ihn an.

„H-hast du e-etwa?" Richie lächelte kurz und holte dann einen kleinen, glitzernden Gegenstand hervor.

„Das ist der Meeresperl-Orden." Gierig betrachtete Ash den Orden.

„Und den kann man da drin gewinnen?", fragte Misty, und Richie blickte kurz in ihre Richtung, um dann zu nicken.

„Ja, da drin…"

„Na dann nichts wie rein!" Schon wollte Ash losstürmen, als Richie ihn zurückhielt.

„Da wirst du heute kein Glück mehr haben – der Leiter kämpft nur einmal am Tag. Tja, und heute hat er schon."

„So ein Mist", kam es grummelnd von Ash. „Aber dann schlafen wir heute Nacht genau hier vor der Arena! Nicht, dass wieder jemand schneller ist – oder, dass wir die Arena morgen nicht mehr finden." Misty schüttelte nur einmal belustigt den Kopf. Doch vielleicht hatte Ash sogar recht – es war sowieso schon ein Wunder, dass sie die Arena überhaupt gefunden hatten.

„Ja, also dann… ähm, würde es euch stören, wenn ich heute Nacht bei euch bleibe?" Richie sah die drei verlegen an.

„Also von mir aus kannst du. Misty? Tracey?"

„Klar." Misty lächelte ihn an. „Ist in letzter Zeit sowieso so schlimm mit den beiden", fügte sie dann noch leise grummelnd hinzu. Als nun auch noch Tracey sagte, dass es ihm nichts ausmachte, war es beschlossen – Richie würde diese Nacht hier bei ihnen bleiben. Vielleicht zogen sie anschließend ja auch noch ein Stück zusammen weiter, vielleicht auch nicht, das konnte man dann immer noch sehen.

So sprachen die vier noch ein wenig miteinander und als es Abend wurde, verkrochen sie sich in ihre Schlafsäcke.

* * *

_Wie süß sie doch aussah, wenn sie schlief. Sein Herz schlug schneller, er hatte schon Angst, es wäre so laut, dass sie davon erwachen könnte. Doch natürlich schlief sie ruhig weiter._

_Verträumt blickte er das Mädchen an. Doch er durfte sich nicht so viel Zeit lassen, das wusste er. Schließlich konnte jeden Moment jemand aufwachen. Also nahm er die Rose und legte sie vorsichtig neben das schlafende Mädchen._

_Eine Strähne hing ihr ins Gesicht, und kurz überlegte er, ob er sie ihr vielleicht wegstreichen sollte – doch die Angst, sie könnte davon erwachen, war einfach größer._

_So blickte er sie noch einmal lang und sehnsuchtsvoll an, dann stand er auf und verließ den Platz neben ihr._

* * *

Es war kein wirkliches Erstaunen mehr, als sie erwachte. Eher verwundert wäre sie wohl gewesen, hätte an diesem Morgen keine Rose neben ihr gelegen – doch das tat sie und somit war alles in Ordnung. Aber auch wenn sich das alles ziemlich gleichgültig anhörte – Misty freute sich wahnsinnig. Auch, wenn Tracey und Ash sie wieder einmal nur neckten, doch das hörte sie inzwischen schon gar nicht mehr.

„So, nun aber auf zu meinem fünften Orden!" Misty und Tracey betraten hinter Ash die Arena, und auch Richie ließ es sich nicht nehmen, beim Kampf zuzusehen.

„HALLO? IST HIER JEMAND?"

„Wenn du so laut schreist, ist der Arenaleiter gleich taub und kann nicht mehr gegen dich antreten." Ash sah sie beleidigt an, reduzierte dann jedoch seine Lautstärke und rief weiter.

„Hallo! Hier ist jemand, der einen Orden gewinnen möchte!" Nach unendlichen Stunden des Wartens (eigentlich waren es nur wenige Minuten, doch das konnte Ashs Meinung nach unmöglich sein), erschien dann tatsächlich ein etwas müde aussehender Mann hinten in der Arena. Er sah auf die vier Kinder und gähnte erst einmal ausgiebig.

„Was wollt ihr denn so früh am Morgen?"

„Was wohl? Einen Orden gewinnen natürlich!"

„So, so…" Noch immer blickte der Mann nicht munterer drein. „Du warst gestern schon mal hier, nicht wahr?", fragte er schließlich an Richie gewandt. Dieser nickte.

„Ja. Und nun möchte mein Freund gerne gegen Sie antreten."

„So, möchte er das also, ja?" Der Leiter seufzte. „Na auch egal, was macht das schon.

Also", begann er dann an Ash gewandt, „ich bin Seca, der Arenaleiter der verschollenen, fünften, mysteriösen, geheimnisvollen…"

„Ich wollte eigentlich nur einen Orden…"

„Ist ja schon gut." Seca seufzte. „Diese jungen Leute heutzutage haben aber auch für gar nichts Zeit. Kämpfen, kämpfen, kämpfen, nur das wollen sie, das ganze natürlich auch noch möglichst schnell und denken dabei nicht einmal daran, dass…"

„Hallo? Mein Orden…" Seca blickte entgeistert auf Ash, so als begreife er im ersten Augenblick gar nicht, was der kleine Junge von ihm wollte. Dann nickte er jedoch.

„Also na schön." Seca warf Ash zwei Stoffbänder zu. Verdutzt sah dieser ihn an.

„Öhm, und was soll ich jetzt damit?"

„Wie? Du kommst am frühen Morgen hierher und weißt noch nicht einmal, wie hier gekämpft wird?" Ash schüttelte verlegen den Kopf. „Na gut, das ist jetzt auch schon egal.

Also wir werden zwei gegen zwei kämpfen. Aber die Pokémon kämpfen mit verbundenen Augen."

„Mit verbundenen Augen? Aber dann sehen sie ja gar nichts mehr." Seca musste sich diesmal beherrschen, seine Ruhe zu bewahren.

„Das ist doch gerade die Schwierigkeit dabei! Die Pokémon müssen versuchen, ihre Gegner zu spüren, ohne sie zu sehen."

„Das hättest du mir aber auch vorher sagen können", flüsterte Ash Richie grummelnd zu.

„Tut mir leid, daran hab ich wohl nicht gedacht."

„Also, nimmst du die Herausforderung nun an?" Ash nickte.

„Natürlich."

„Gut. Dann wähl' jetzt bitte deine beiden Pokémon aus. Ich nehme Girafarig und", er dachte einen Augenblick nach, „Woingenau."

„Öhm, ja." Da Ash weder wusste, was ein Girafarig war, noch, was er unter einem Woingenau zu erwarten hatte, brauchte er über die weitere Wahl seiner Pokémon keine allzu großen Gedanken verschwenden.

„Na schön, unter diesen Umständen nehme ich Pikachu und Schiggy!" Seca nickte.

„Dann binde ihnen jetzt die Augenbinden um." Ash tat wie ihm geheißen. Nun ließ Seca seine Pokémon heraus und verband auch deren Augen. Ash griff sofort zu seinem PokéDex.

„_Girafarig. Der Kopf an seinem Schwanz hat ein eigenständiges Gehirn. Er beißt zu, wenn sich Girafarig etwas von hinten nähert._"

„Der Schwanz von diesem Pokémon lebt?"

„Gewissermaßen ja. So, Girafarig, du bist dran!"

„Gira! Farig!" Das Pokémon stakste los, und obwohl es nichts sehen konnte, schien es sehr selbstsicher zu sein.

„OK, Pikachu, ich wähle dich!"

„Piii… Pikachuuuuu…" Pikachu allerdings schien mit der ungewohnten Dunkelheit so seine Schwierigkeiten zu haben und stolperte Girafarig entgegen.

„Na schön, dann lass uns beginnen! Girafarig, Tackle!"

„Farig!" Das Pokémon blieb noch einen Augenblick ruhig stehen. Aufgeregt zuckten seine Ohren hin und her. Pikachu gab sich währenddessen die größte Mühe, irgendwie herauszufinden, wo sich sein Gegner befand. Dann jedoch stürmte Girafarig plötzlich los – genau auf das kleine Elektropokémon zu.

„Pikachu, du musst ausweichen!" Doch da Pikachu nicht wusste, in welche Richtung es auswich, und in welche es sich nur noch mehr in die Schusslinie begab, bewegte es sich nicht, stand nur still da und hoffte, Girafarig würde es verfehlen – was aber natürlich nicht geschah. So wurde Pikachu voll getroffen. „Pikachu! So ein Mist! Wie macht ihr Pokémon das denn?"

„Es hört, wo sich sein Gegner befindet – und dein Pikachu macht eine Menge Lärm." Beleidigt sah Ash zur Seite.

„Pikachu, geht's noch?"

„Pika." Das Pokémon nickte zögernd.

„Gut, Girafarig, dann setz jetzt den Psystrahl ein, ich hab nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit." Das Pokémon tat, wie Seca es befohlen hatte – und auch diese Attacke traf punktgenau. Pikachu ging besiegt zu Boden.

„So ein Mist. Pikachu, zurück. Schiggy, versuch du es." Die kleine Kröte lief auf die Kampffläche, nicht so sicher wie Girafarig, doch auch nicht so stolpernd wie Pikachu. „OK, Schiggy, benutz die Hydropumpe! Am besten zu mehreren Seiten gleichzeitig, dann kann Girafarig dir nicht entkommen!"

„Schiggy!" Schiggy führte die mächtige Attacke aus, und es gelang ihm tatsächlich, Girafarig mit zu erwischen. Keuchend stand das Psychopokémon nun da, geschwächt von dem Wasser und von seiner eigenen Attacke.

„Girafarig, Knirscher!"

„Schnell noch mal Hydropumpe, Schiggy!" Der Knirscher traf Schiggy ordentlich, doch auch die zweite Hydropumpe verfehlte ihre Wirkung keinesfalls – Girafarig war besiegt.

„Na gut, Girafarig, zurück! Dann bist du jetzt an der Reihe, Woingenau!"

„Woing? Woingenau?" Das Pokémon lief nervös in der Arena hin und her. Wieder zog Ash seinen PokéDex zu Rate.

„_Woingenau. Es versteckt sich gern in der Dunkelheit, um seinen Schwanz zu verbergen. Woingenau greift nie von sich aus an._"

„Sieht nicht unbedingt gut trainiert aus." Misty warf einen geringschätzigen Blick auf Woingenau.

„Ist es ehrlichgesagt auch nicht, ich habe es noch nicht lange."

„Soll mir recht sein! Schiggy, versuch's einfach noch mal mit der Hydropumpe!" Wieder wurde die Arena überschwämmt und Seca begann sich wohl langsam zu fragen, ob eine Renovierung nicht mal wieder an der Zeit war.

„Woingenau, setz den Konter ein!", rief Seca, als sein Pokémon wieder unter den Wassermassen hervortauchte.

„Woing? Woingenau?"

„Den Konter?"

„Woing? Woingenau?" Das Pokémon macht keine Anstalten, anzugreifen, drehte sich nur verschreckt ein paar Mal um sich selbst, hatte keine Ahnung, in welche Richtung es die Attacke anwenden sollte.

„Tja, Schiggy, dann setz doch einfach noch mal die Hydropumpe ein." Auch diesmal funktionierte es, und auch wenn Woingenau nur ein wenig gestreift wurde, schien es jetzt vollkommen besiegt. Seca rief es zurück und seufzte.

„Na was soll's. Du hast gut gekämpft und Woingenau ist halt noch nicht so gut trainiert. Hier, das gehört nun dir!" Seca reichte Ash einen kleinen, glänzenden Gegenstand. „Das ist der Meeresperl-Orden – der geheimnisvolle fünfte Orden, der noch viel geheimnisvolleren, mysteriösen, gut versteckten…"

„Ähm, ja danke für den Orden, bis dann!" Und somit stürmten die vier davon. Verwundert zuckte Seca mit den Schultern.

„Also diese Jugend heutzutage."

* * *

Mit Ash war in den nächsten Stunden nicht viel anzufangen, stand man nicht gerade auf pure Prahlerei, denn er erzählte den dreien nun stolz immer wieder, wie einfach es doch gewesen sei, Seca zu besiegen. Dass die drei dabei gewesen waren, den Kampf selbst gesehen hatten, störte ihn dabei weniger. Auch kamen sie an diesem Tag nicht wirklich gut voran, so dass ihnen schon bald klar wurde, dass sie es nicht bis in die nächste Stadt schaffen würden. Doch das schien Misty egal zu sein. Sie brütete schon wieder über einem Plan, wie sich der ‚Rosenkavalier' enttarnen lassen konnte.

„Misty, warum bist du eigentlich so still?", kam es irgendwann zögerlich von Richie, der beschlossen hatte, noch bis zur nächsten Stadt bei den dreien zu bleiben. Doch Misty entgegnete nichts. Dafür aber schien Tracey umso gesprächiger.

„Ach, Misty wird seit neuestem verfolgt – von einem Verehrer." Er grinste. Richie nickte langsam.

„Ach so ist das, von einem heimlichen Verehrer also." Die drei sahen ihn kurz fragend an, sagten dann aber nichts weiter, bis Tracey schließlich weiter zu erklären begann.

„Ja, und sie will unbedingt herausbekommen, um wen es sich dabei handelt.

„Ja, und das werde ich auch!", schrie das Mädchen so plötzlich los, dass Richie erschrocken zusammenzuckte. „Und ich habe auch schon einen Plan." Sie lächelte hinterlistig, und irgendwie kam es Ash und Tracey so vor, als würde Richie sie beinahe ängstlich ansehen.

„Und was willst du tun?" Sie drehte sich zu ihm herum und trat nah an ihn heran. Auch jetzt hatte sie dieses Lächeln noch nicht abgelegt.

„Das – ist mein Geheimnis." Mit diesen Worten wandte sie sich von dem vollkommen verschüchterten Jungen ab und dieser atmete spürbar erleichtert auf. Dass er ein wenig rot geworden war, merkten weder Ash, noch Tracey oder Misty, die schon wieder vorausliefen.

* * *

Vielleicht ging es langsam auf den Winter zu, vielleicht verging die Zeit auch einfach nur sehr schnell, wenn man versuchte, einen Plan zu perfektionieren – zumindest schauten sie doch ein wenig verwundert, als plötzlich die Sonne hinterm Horizont verschwand und die ersten Sterne zu funkeln begannen.

Schnell war ein guter Platz gefunden, an dem sich die vier niederließen und erst einmal das von Tracey zubereitete Abendbrot aßen. Das ganze verlief recht schweigsam, Misty heckte weiter ihren Plan aus, Ash polierte seinen Orden, Richie schien sehr nachdenklich und Tracey hielt es anscheinend nicht für sehr amüsant, ein Gespräch mit sich selbst zu führen, da dies auf die Dauer doch recht monoton werden konnte.

Nachdem sie schließlich das Essen früh beendet und das Feuer hinuntergebrannt hatten, verkrochen sich die vier in ihren Schlafsack.

So, nun war es also soweit.

* * *

_Warum machte er das bloß? Er wusste doch genau, wie riskant es war, jetzt und hier… Sie hatte einen Plan, das wusste er ja nun. Wie sah dieser Plan aus? Wäre es nicht viel klüger gewesen, diesmal nicht…_

_Aber er hatte doch noch diese eine Rose, und er wollte nicht, dass sie verwelkte. Er wollte sie ihr geben – es würde eh die letzte sein. Das ganze brachte inzwischen nichts mehr. Solange er sie nur verfolgen würde, ihr nicht sagen würde, was er für sie empfand… und auch wenn er es tun würde…. er war überzeugt, dass sie diese Gefühle niemals erwidern würde. Sie kannten sich ja schließlich kaum._

_Heute wagte er sich nicht so nah an sie heran. Zum einen fürchtete er, dass sie plötzlich erwachen könnte, zum anderen, dass er sich nicht mehr von ihrem Anblick lösen könnte, wenn er sie erst einmal länger angesehen hatte. Es war ihm schon die ganze Zeit so schwergefallen, sie nicht unentwegt anzustarren. Aber sie war so… süß…_

_Vorsichtig kroch er nun doch ein Stück näher. Leise legte er die Rose neben das schlafende Mädchen, hielt nur einen winzigen Augenblick inne…_

„Hab ich dich!" Er spürte, wie ihre Hand nach seiner griff und sie krampfhaft festhielt. Jeglicher Fluchtversuch würde zwecklos sein – das war's dann.

„Misty, bitte… lass mich gehen!"

„Oh nein!" Das Mädchen hatte sich jetzt aufgerichtet und blickte blinzelnd um sich. Es hatte sich doch als ein wenig schwierig erwiesen, so zu tun, als schliefe sie und dabei nicht wirklich einzuschlafen. Aber es hatte ja funktioniert. Und jetzt endlich würde sie sehen, wer hinter der ganzen Sache mit den Rosen steckte. „Richie?" Er sah beschämt zu Boden. Zum Teil war er einfach nur verlegen, da sie ihn ertappt hatte und nun wusste, wer ihr die ganze Zeit diese Rosen geschickt hatte. Allerdings wurde seine Nervosität auch noch von der Tatsache verstärkt, dass sie seine Hand noch immer nicht losgelassen hatte, diese im Gegenteil krampfhaft festhielt.

„Misty, ich… ich…", er versuchte, irgendetwas zu sagen, doch es gelang ihm einfach nicht. Was sollte er auch sagen? Leugnen konnte er es nicht, dazu war die Situation zu eindeutig. Gleich, gleich würde sie ihn auslachen und ihm sagen, dass sie ihn vermutlich nicht leiden konnte, oder höchstens so wie einen Freund und…

„Gehen wir ein Stückchen?" Der braunhaarige Junge sah verwundert auf. Dann nickte er.

Beide schwiegen, als sie nun hintereinander durch die Dunkelheit gingen. Nun, so dunkel war es eigentlich nicht, schließlich schien ein fast voller Mond am Himmel, doch für diesen hatten jetzt weder Misty noch Richie Zeit. Sie hatte seine Hand losgelassen, rechnete wohl nicht damit, dass er versuchen würde, wegzulaufen. Warum auch, jetzt konnte es ihm ja eh egal sein.

Warum nur war er so unvorsichtig gewesen? Er hatte doch gewusst, dass sie einen Plan ausheckte, warum also? Er sah auf, als sie plötzlich stehen blieb, sich dann auf einen großen Stein setzte und ihm bedeutete, neben ihr Platz zu nehmen. Das tat er dann auch, doch es vergingen noch einige Minuten des Schweigens.

„Misty", begann er schließlich, „es tut mir leid. Ich… ich weiß nicht, was ich mir dabei gedacht habe, und…"

„Warum hast du das eigentlich gemacht?" Ihre Stimme klang nicht vorwurfsvoll, wie er es kurz befürchtet hatte, eher sanft, als sie diese Frage stellte. Dennoch sah er sie gequält an, er wollte diese Frage einfach nicht beantworten müssen.

„Kann man sich das nicht denken?" Seine Worte klangen verzweifelt. „Ich… ich hab mich in dich verliebt, Misty. Damals schon, als wir uns das erste Mal getroffen haben! Ich hielt es nur für eine kleine Schwärmerei und dachte, das wäre bald wieder vorbei, wenn ich dich nicht mehr sehen würde.

Aber ich hatte mich so geirrt. Jeden Tag hab ich an dich gedacht, an dich, ich… ich hab dich so vermisst. Und als ich euch dann zufällig wieder gesehen habe, hatte ich nicht den Mut, einfach zu dir hinzugehen und dir alles zu erklären, also bin ich euch nur heimlich gefolgt." Die Worte sprudelten nur so aus ihm heraus und Misty hatte Schwierigkeiten, ihnen zu folgen. Nur, dass er vollkommen aufgelöst und verzweifelt war, das konnte sie ihm gut ansehen. Zögernd nahm sie seine Hand. „Das… das muss dir ja alles ziemlich dämlich vorkommen. Die Rosen…"

„Wieso?" Sie lächelte ihn an. „Ich fand's süß. Ein heimlicher Verehrer…"

„…der sich nur als Richie herausstellt. Ich meine, wir kennen uns doch gar nicht wirklich, wie…" Sie lächelte ihn liebevoll an und beugte sich ein Stück zu ihm herüber.

„Wir können uns doch kennen lernen…" Langsam und zunächst zögernd legte sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals. Sie konnte deutlich spüren, wie sich sein Herzschlag beschleunigte, so nah war sie ihm inzwischen. Er war wirklich süß, das konnte sie nicht leugnen. Wie er so nervös vor ihr hockte und nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte.

Es war so verwirrend, sie war so nah bei ihm, so nah, wie er es sich so oft gewünscht hatte, so viele unzählige Male. Noch machte er keine Anstalten, sich zu bewegen. Zu groß war die Angst, würde er seinen Arm um sie legen, dass sie sofort aufstürzen würde – das wollte, das konnte er einfach nicht riskieren.

„Weißt du, dass du wirklich unheimlich süß bist?", kam es da leise von dem Mädchen. Richie sah sie verwundert an, konnte nicht glauben, was sie sagte. Sie blickte jetzt fast schon schüchtern zu ihm auf, kam ihm noch ein winziges Stückchen näher, so nahe, dass sich ihre Gesichter schon fast berührten, dass sie den Atem des anderen auf ihren Lippen spürten. Misty wusste, dass er niemals den ersten Schritt tun würde. Wenn sie also etwas aus der Sache machen wollte, musste sie jetzt handeln.

Vorsichtig beugte sie sich auch noch das letzte Stück zu ihm herüber, bis ihre Lippen sanft die seinen berührten.

Es war nicht schwer zu begreifen, dass es Richies erster Kuss war, denn zunächst machte er keinerlei Anstalten, zurückzuküssen, saß nur vollkommen verwirrt auf dem kalten Stein in der mondhellen Nacht und genoss die Lippen des Mädchens auf den seinen. Dann aber begann er langsam und zärtlich den Kuss zu erwidern. Nun endlich nahm auch er das Mädchen in den Arm, zog es so dicht wie möglich an sich heran, und weder Misty noch Richie machten Anstalten, den Kuss zu beenden, zu sehr genossen beide diesen Augenblick.

Dann jedoch lösten sie sich langsam von einander, ein letztes Mal noch legte er seine Lippen auf die ihren, dann lehnte sie sich glücklich lächelnd an den Jungen, und er strich ihr liebevoll über den Rücken.

„Du bleibst doch bei uns, oder?"

„Wenn du das möchtest." Sie kuschelte sich ein wenig dichter an ihn.

„Natürlich möchte ich das. Wir wollen uns doch kennen lernen." Sie zwinkerte ihm lächelnd zu. Er erwiderte das Lächeln unendlich glücklich.

„Gehen wir zurück?"

„Einen Moment noch." Sie drückte ihm noch einen kurzen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Lippen. „Jetzt können wir."

Liebevoll hatte er den Arm um sie gelegt, als sie nun gemeinsam zurückkehrten, durch einen mondbeschienenen Wald laufend. Einen Wald, den wohl beide nie wieder vergessen würden.


End file.
